


Haunted

by gerardsjuarez



Series: Twitter AU Challenges [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cemetery, Ghosts, No Romance, Slight Trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez
Summary: Part of an AU challenge series: a high school AU where MCR explore a haunted and/or abandoned property
Series: Twitter AU Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the twitter challenge! This was the first one I wrote actually and the first-ever fic I've written where there isn't a romantic relationship.

"I'm no stranger to haunted things," Gerard said, rolling his eyes.

Frank was going on and on about this abandoned property a mile out from the city and how he'd met 'the devil' or something, he didn't know. Mikey was the only one who was really believing him at that point but Gerard was all for humoring him. Frank was always the one who came up with reckless ideas and Gerard had never _not_ gone with him. Sometimes, though, he just liked to fuck with him.

"Yeah, insert mental illness speech here." Frank shot him a dangerous look before continuing, "This isn't like that old property I showed you last time where the guy was just blind. This is a haunted church/cemetery type deal."

Ray sat up from his spot on the bed, "I don't like the idea of messing with people's graves."

"It's not the graves that are haunted, idiot." He grinned, "Mikey, what do you think?"

"I think a haunted church sounds a lot more exciting than Gerard's bedroom," Mikey said, not looking up from where he was moving papers on Gerard's desk.

"Fuck you, Frank." Gerard said, "You know I'm always gonna side with Mikey."

"I do know." He stood up, "And maybe later."

When Frank winked at him, Gerard kicked at his feet, knocking him backward onto Ray who promptly locked his arms around Frank's waist so he wouldn't try to murder Gerard for the second time that day. "Alright, I'll start the car."

Frank's directions were pretty useless so after a thirty-minute drive, they pulled into - what a dilapidated sign deemed - the Zena Cemetery. Upon first arriving, Gerard just saw an old cemetery but as he pulled up to the church, he realized that he'd signed up for something without reading the terms and conditions first. When he parked the car, he saw Frank cross himself in the passenger's seat before jumping out of the car. Ray followed after him and then Mikey, leaving Gerard to step out last. The rest of them walked toward the gravedigger's shed but Gerard couldn't stop staring at the church building. It wasn't ornate or all that beautiful or anything, it was just _old_. It was basically four off-white walls, a sharp-pointed roof, and two pillars framing a set of double doors. But it had a weird pull to it like it was calling Gerard.

"Gee!" He heard Mikey yell across the way, startling him from his daze.

"Coming!" He shouted back, giving the church one last puzzled look before joining them by the shed.

Frank barged out of the shed with a rusty shovel and charged at Gerard with a grin, "You're just _dying_ to get in here!"

Just for that awful joke, Gerard caught Frank's foot between his own and watched gleefully as he tripped and fell onto the moss, the shovel falling with him and puttering to a stop a few feet away from him. Ray sighed and went to help Frank up but Frank jumped before Ray could touch him, shooting up onto his knees.

"Did you hear that?" He turned to Mikey who stood at his side.

"Uh," Mikey looked around them, "No?"

"Okay. Maybe it was just-" Frank started to get up slowly but in the distance, as clear as day, a loud bang came from the direction of the church. He shot up and clutched onto Mikey who, while looking pretty freaked out himself, pushed him away. He grabbed onto Ray (who was much more patient than the rest of them) and stared straight ahead at the church.

"Fuck," Gerard lamented, "the car."

"Fuck the car, man!" Ray said, high pitched and squeaky, "What about our lives?"

"It's probably just some duck hunters or something." Gerard shrugged and started up the path back to the car.

"Gerard, I wouldn't do that," Mikey warned him.

"That's my fucking car, Mikey! I paid 2k for that!" He called over his shoulder, walking faster. He hadn't felt uneasy around his friends but as soon as it was just him alone with the church, that earlier pull felt too much like dread.

He peeked at the church itself, just to see if someone else had made its way onto the property with them and found the source of the loud noise. One of the church doors was open, swaying with the breeze and banging against the side of the church. Gerard sighed and called back out to the rest of them, "The wind is fucking with one of the doors, guys, noth-"

As he turned back toward the driver's side of the car, he caught a brief glimpse of a shadow moving swiftly past the open door inside the church. "Oh, no, no, _no_. Fuck _that_!" He chanted to himself, fumbling with the keys in his pocket, even dropping them once before he managed to open the car door and hop inside. The church doors slammed shut and open again before Gerard's eyes and he was near seconds from shitting himself, knuckles white as he struggled to turn the car on. After a silent prayer and a few blasphemous phrases, he turned the car on and put that motherfucker in reverse. He didn't care if he hit any gravestones, he just sped down the path until he was close to the guys, yelling at them through a rolled-down window.

"Fucking get in!"

"What? What did you see?" Frank asked.

Gerard gaped at him, "I don't- just get in!"

Once again, everyone followed Frank's example and got in. Gerard didn't even wait for them to get buckled before hightailing it away from the cemetery.

"What did you see?" Frank asked again as they sat in the entryway, waiting for a truck to pass so they could leave.

"I don't know. It looked like shadows." Gerard admitted and looked in his rearview mirror.

Behind them standing just where his car had been parked moments before was a shadowy figure. When he whipped around to look at it through the back window, he was just met with Ray's unnerved expression. He watched as Ray turned to look behind them.

"What is it, Gee?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." He said and drove onto the road, "Nothing."


End file.
